Ice Floats Together
by gothchic6
Summary: Paul wants to be the strongest trainer in the world. Zelda is the strongest trainer in the world. They are both as cold as ice. When these two meet, will they turn Sinnoh into a tundra, or will they melt each other's hearts? Paul/OC. Rated M for Zelda's cursing habit and suggestive dialogue.


I know I have two other stories that I'm working on right now, but I can't help making a new story, and a new main character. This story will be Paul/OC because I like OC pairings, and Dawn isn't even near the right girl for him.

Here's Paul's new love interest!

Name: Zelda Lunete Kismet

Age: 16

Birthday: January 24

Looks: Zelda is short, around 5'1. She is petite. What she lacks in brute strength, she makes up for by being extremely flexible and limber. She has a fair skin tone, and has mild acne problems on her face. Her legs and arms are scarred from many different things that have happened to her over her journeys. Her legs have a snake pattern tattoo wrapped around both. She wears three cuffs on her ears. She has bright purple hair(originally blonde) that reaches past her armpits when it's down. She normally keeps her hair in a messy high ponytail, however. Her eyes are crimson, and are always surveying her surroundings. She has small lips, and a thin nose. She is far-sighted, so she has to wear her black glasses, because contacts irritate her eyes. She likes to wear black and red because it makes her look weird, and intimidating.

Personality: Zelda is the type of person that has been wronged so many times that it's hard for her to trust people. She only has a few close friends, and is leery of anyone new. She is not antisocial, however, and will attempt to get to know new people who spark her interest. She loves to battle trainers, whether they are weak or strong. Battling is one of the few things that really make Zelda happy, along with training both Pokémon and herself. She also likes to read, write, and listen to music. Her best friend is the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia. Zelda also likes to help train other trainers of whom she sees great potential.

Background: Zelda is originally from Cherrygrove City. She lived with her mother until she turned 11, and then started her journey. She went to Elm's Pokémon Lab and received her first Pokémon, a Cyndaquil. She went on to defeat the Johto Champion, Lance, after about a year of traveling and battling. She then went to the Kanto region, where she received a Charmander. She beat all of the gym leaders, and then defeated the reigning Champion, Green. She then left for the Hoenn region, where she received a Torchic. She, again, went onto become the Champion of that region as well, after defeating both Steven and Wallace. She then went on a journey in the Sinnoh region, where she received a Piplup. She defeated and befriended Cynthia. She is currently the most powerful trainer in the world. Her status, however, is not known to many people. She prefers to keep her identity and status a secret. Only the Pokémon League and her closest friends know her status.

Strengths: Flexibility, battling, training, writing, glaring, scaring off people, etc.

Weaknesses: Bodily-strength, swimming, anything that has wheels, breeding, trading, and making little kids like her.

Fears: Beedrill, Hypno, the color pink, little kids/babies crying, and drowning.

Likes: Fire types, battling, training, traveling, tricking people, training other trainers, etc.

Things that like Zelda: Most guys, male grunts from evil teams (Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, etc.), fire and bug Pokémon, Cynthia, bug catchers, psychics, etc.

Things that hate Zelda: Beedrill, little kids/babies, uptight mothers, ships, cars, bikes, Ace Trainers, rich kids, any of the evil team bosses (ex. Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, etc.), female grunts from evil teams, Chinese food, etc.

Zelda's Current Pokémon Team:

Cindy(Typhlosion)

Level: 100

Female

Moves: Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Thunderpunch, and Strength.

Pika(Raichu, formerly a Pikachu)

Level: 100

Male

Moves: Zap Cannon, Thunder, Thunderbolt, and Iron Tail

Jellybean(Pidgeot)

Level: 100

Female

Moves: Hyper Beam, Return, Fly, and Wing Attack.

Blazel(Blaziken)

Level: 100

Male

Moves: Overheat, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, and Double Kick.

Charizard

Level: 100

Male

Moves: Flamethrower, Fly, Steel Wing, and Dragon Claw.

Meta(Butterfree, caught as a Metapod)

Level: 70

Female

Moves: Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, Silver Wind, and Aerial Ace.

So that's Zelda. What do you guys think?

It will be interesting to write the dialogue between Paul and Zelda.


End file.
